Tribe of the Moonlit Caves
Tribe of the Moonlit Caves The tribe of the Moonlit Caves is accepting to give you a tour of their camp. You’ll get a young apprentice to show you the way. I hope you enjoy your stay! May the Tribe of the Countless Stars light your path! �� �� Cloudstar, Leader of ‘The Tribe of the Moonlit Caves’ “Welcome to the Tribe of the Moonlit Caves. I am Stormpaw, Apprentice of our tribe, training to be a Warrior. Science you made it all the way through the mountains you can expect a warm welcome from us. Can you swim? Because to see our camp you’ll have to cross the lake. Yes? Good, because you didn’t come all the way here for nothing did you? (Although there is a tunnel going underground). Come on!” “This is our camp. This flat part here is our gathering spot. See that big rock, that’s where Cloudstar speaks to us. The dark entrance there? That is the entrance to our caves. Come inside, it’s not spooky. During the night the full moon moonlight lights up our caves. Quickly, it’s starting to rain. ” ' '“See, it’s well-lit! No, we do not know why. The stones seem to be glowing. That’s why we often call it ‘the cave of the glowing stones’ cool, right? The waterfall? Actually it’s not a waterfall not even a frozen one. But we also call it a waterfall. See touch it is not cold right? We think it’s from the same glowing stone as the cave. Just a little deformed. The apprentice den also has a few of these. You’ll see them later.” “The elders den is up there a bit behind the ledge with the waterfall. You have to be quiet when we go up there. The elders are really grumpy if we disturb them with their nap. Like everywhere actually. Come on! Hey I think they are awake. This is Motteledpelt and Longfur. (Mostly they are kind of grumpy. Especially Longfur, he likes to remind us young Apprentice of our duties. As if we don’t know that.) They should be grateful that we make their soft bedding and stuff. But Rabbitfoot is nice. (Well for an Elder that is).” “Let’s go see the Warriors Den. It is huge. Almost as big as the main cave. The Warriors make their own nests each one has their own nest. Silverfrost and Snowfeather even decorate theirs theirs with feathers. ‘Hey, look its Dappledfire!’ She was training with me as an apprentice only I get into a lot of trouble and… So anyway, I think we should move on I see Barkfang, Ebonyclaw and Blackfang ''arguing. You wouldn’t want to meet him when he’s angry. Let’s go!” ' '“The entrance to the apprentice den is there behind the inside training hallow. ‘Look, ''Thornpaw,'' Honeypaw'' and Leopardpaw are practicing! Good blow Honeypaw!’ Come on, see that hole there? That’s the entrance to the apprentice den: Inside are the nests of the apprentice. They are really nice! “Next on the list is Cloudstar’s Den. By the way our Deputy, Wildbark, Has another section of the cave. There is a main Cave where Cloudstar calls Senior Warriors and discus certain Problems or so. But don’t ask me what, I don’t know. So from the main Cave there are two tunnels leading into the Dens of'' Cloudstar and Wildbark''.” Now I’ll introduce you to the rest of my Tribemates and their Positions here: Members of ‘''The Tribe Of The Moonlit Caves''’ Leader: Cloudstar ' Deputy: Smokemask Med. Cat: Silvershine Warriors: Appledusk, ' Barkfang, '' ''Blackfang, '' ''Cinderfrost, '' ''Dappeledfire, '' ''Ebonyclaw, '' ''Finchpelt, '' ''Firepelt, '' ''Flamehaert, '' ''Frostcloud', ''' ''Icecloud, '' ''Leopardspots, '' ''Nightpelt, '' ''Russetscar, '' ''Shadowhaert, '' ''Silverfrost. '' '' '' Apprentice: Sandpaw, '' Honeypaw, '' ''Thornpaw, '' ''Stormpaw, '' ''Leopardpaw, '' ''Midnightpaw Queens: Morningblaze, '' Kits: ''Berrykit, '' ''Bramblekit, '' ''Eaglekit, '' ''Foggykit, '' ''Hazlekit, '' ''Sunkit Elders: Longfur, '' ''Mottledpelt, '' ''Rabbitfoot